The invention relates to 2-(dimethylcarbamoylimino)-1,3,4-thiadiazoline-3-carboxylic acid ester derivatives.
1-(1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl)-urea derivatives with herbicidal activity have become known from German published applications DT-OS 1 816 694, DT-OS 1 901 672, and DT-OS 2 118 520. These herbicidal agents, however, have the shortcoming of a comparatively low activity against weeds.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for an agent which has a superior herbicidal activity against this kind of plant growth.